


I'm Lost

by spilledmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Lost on campus, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledmoondust/pseuds/spilledmoondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets lost on his way to his dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lost

Kenma won't admit it, but he was lost.

Kenma didn't have a sense of direction and tends to wander around a lot and get lost, but he was lost on his college campus on day one looking for his dorm. Kenma gave a frustrated sigh as he wrestled with his map against the wind, only to have it blown out of his hands. He chased after it for a couple feet until someone else grabbed it.

"Whoa there, here you go," Kenma took the map out of the strangers hands.

"Thank you," he mumbled before eyeing the stranger shyly so he didn't appear rude.The stranger's appearance was questionable. For one, his hair was like wow, and not a good 'wow'. Like 'wow, have you heard of a comb?' wow. But Kenma kept that to himself. He was way taller than Kenma and boarder. He was fairly attractive in Kenma's book, even with that shit eating grin plaster on his face and his bedhead he was rocking.

"No problem, cutie! Hey hey hey, are you lost too?" Kenma only gave a small nod. "Me too! Maybe we can help each other!" Kenma gave him a small 'okay' before telling the stranger what he was looking for. He took the map out of Kenma's hands and started at it before looking around. Kenma didn't bother to tell the stranger that for one, he was holding the map upside down until he started walking in a direction. He didn't want to be anymore lost than he always was. As they walked, the stranger initiated conversation since Kenma kept a comfortable silence playing on his phone. Maybe that's how he got lost in the first place.

"So, come here often?" Kenma frowned at how awkward he was.

"Um, no? This is my first year here," Kenma wiggled his fingers together, hoping he answered the question correctly.

"Oh, really? This is my second year here, but I decided to move in the dorms this year, what school did you come from?"

"Nekoma," Kenma muttered.

"Oh, really?! Man, me too! I don't know how I missed you! You're so cute! I mean, you are a year younger than me, so that might be it,"

"I was pretty self-reserved myself, so I don't get noticed much," Kenma mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad we met today! Oh look, I think this is the building we were looking for!" Kenma only nodded and walked in the building with the stranger by his side.

"Thank you," Kenma mumbled before bowing.

"You're welcome! See you around!" the stranger ran ahead of him and Kenma adventure around for a bit before finding the stairs and walked up to his floor. He found his dorm door open and ruckus could be heard inside.

"Hello?" When Kenma walked in, he saw the stranger again.

"Oh my god! We're room mates?! Sweet!" the stranger held out his hand. "I'm Tetsurou Kuroo," Kenma took his hand and gave a firm shake.

"I'm Kozume Kenma, glad to make your acquaintance,"

"Like wise! Aw sweet, my room mate is a cutie!" Kenma blushed.

"Stop calling me that, please," Kenma mumbled.

"Aw, should I just call you cute? Pretty? Adorable," Kenma's face flushed so more.

"Y-You're attractive yourself, Kuro," it was Kuroo's turn to blush.

"Aw, shucks,thanks. Man, this is going to be a great year!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr and read College AU, help.


End file.
